Mystics, Breathe
by Ko-Sensei
Summary: To gather intel for Iwatobi, Haru's team infiltrates a palace. Drawing a black card, Haru has to dress as a female. When a certain prince takes interest in Haru-that's when things get really messy. Empires and loyalties change, and searches for enchanted items start. An Arabian tale of legends, betrayal, swordplay, festivals, magic, and alliances. AU. RinHaru, Sharkbait.
1. Now

You have _no idea _how mentally prepared I am to write this. Or how excited I am. If any Eren's bothered me right now, I'd stomp them into their _next seven generations, you little shits._ And I am _so_ putting in all of the sweet nakama-ship feels and classic storytelling to the best I can. Bring on all the drama, sweet friendships, empires, poison, prince-princess, festivals, and all of that. As well as humor and all of the nakama-ship. As well as some magic, spells, and chibi!fluff.

(... I'm sorry, I was kidding. I'm all fired up but this is lame. -Facedesks.- I don't even. You're probably going to be disappointed. Just so you know, as like, a warning sign. -Waves hand around.-)

And I also thought long about actually doing this. Free! is a new fandom, and not particularly large or growing, but I'm actually quite attached to this series, so voila. Here it is. Another huge-scale project that I've put into this instead of One Piece or Reborn.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mystics; Breathe**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part one entails **of orders to infiltrate the palace and estates

* * *

**Wanted Notice **

**Iwatobi. ****イワトビ****.**

**Rewards Depending On Circumstance**

**Dead Or Alive**

Any member of the treason-warranted Iwatobi organization. This organization has been increasing their numbers at an alarming rate, and they have a large number of members as well as captains and squads. Their motive is to bring down many of the flourishing empire and eliminate royalty in Arabia, and as such in Balbadd, they are considered Class-S criminals.

Any proven Iwatobi-affiliated persons brought before the royalty in all empires** dead or alive** will be taken. If alive, they will be set to be executed shortly and the capturers will be rewarded handsomely.** On a special note; **whoever catches the lead figure of Iwatobi will be rewarded a noble estate, princely status, twenty camels bearing gold, an elite harem of fifty, ten gifts of engraven jewels, a magician, and the status of a royal.

Any information on Iwatobi is also wanted and will be bought; please give notice to the Balbadd guards.

* * *

『夢と生活との間に違いはありますか？』

『Is there a difference between dreaming and living?』

It's hot, Haru thinks.

Really, really hot.

The sun is blaring down on his back, and he's traveling alone again.

_Alone. _

He almost thinks he hears the footsteps of his friends right behind him like they normally are (Nagisa. Rei. Makoto.?), staying with him, walking behind him, keeping up, chatting animately, and following him to the ends of the world because_ they had promised they were forever_, but when he turns around, all he gets is a mouthful of dust and sand in his eyes to remind him that he's alone again.

For the thousandth time that day, he reaches up and rubs the sift out of his eyes, and moves up one of his headscarves to cover his mouth. The dagger strapped onto his waist clinks, and he contemplates taking it off because it's just _so _hot and he is just _so _tired.

But he knows he won't take it off, no matter how tired he gets.

Especially since nowadays, the desert had become that much more dangerous. The number of thieves, bandits, and slave traders had increased, and the chances of getting attacked had increased. It definitely wouldn't be the first time he would have been attacked out in the middle of nowhere unsuspectingly.

(Two slave-traders trying to sell him off, seven bandits, three thugs. All attempts that had been made on his life in just half a year-which was saying a _lot_.)

Not that he couldn't take care of himself.

It was quite the contrary, actually.

His camel doesn't look all that bothered, though, and all it does is bob up and down a few times and blink at him dumbly. Haru places a hand on the top of the one bump it has, and gently pats it a few times before taking the reins again and walking ahead again.

Thankfully, he doesn't need to share what little rations he has with the camel.

Even though he doesn't need to share, his supplies are running thin anyways. As of now, all he is functioning on at this point is a few sips of water and his mental-will..

This also wouldn't be the first time this had happened, since this was the _desert _after all, but still, it doesn't get any less tiring each time.

His body has gotten used to the harsh treatment, and now the thirst and fatigue doesn't bother him as much-compared to what the past had been like.

It's not so much a physical battle as much as a mental one (since it doesn't take a horrendous toll on his body anymore), but still, if one didn't have nerves of steel-one could never be a traveler on the desert.

Especially by yourself.

(At least now he didn't faint after three days of travel like this-if Rei hadn't been there to find him at that oasis that last time, he would have died.)

Haru yawns, but remembers to pull up his scarf before he does so. He's really tired, actually, and though riding on Rakuda[1] sounds really nice, he knows it would wear her out more than it would actually help him.

[1]-Rakuda means camel in Japanese.

The sun is unforgiving and harsh, not allowing him a moment's rest.

Still hot, hot, _hot_. And_ dry_-he licks his lips, trying to soothe the chapping at least a little, but all it serves to do is to make it worse.

Reaching over for a flask strapped on to the baggage, Haru flips it open and takes a sip, letting a few drops of moisture wet his tongue.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Two small flasks of water left.

It's just so, _so _tempting to empty them both right now, because_ it's so hot _but he restrains himself. Somehow, he does. He does, because without discipline, you couldn't survive in a world like this. With much difficulty, Haru closes the flask and slides it back into the straps.

Huh.

It hasn't even been ten seconds, but…

…His tongue is already dry.

So he swallows (because he's so desperately thirsty but he has to ration, otherwise he'll die out here), grasps the reins, and keeps on walking forward.

He's not sure how long it's been. Hours? A few days? Weeks? A month?

But he knows that as long as he walks toward the sun, he'll eventually make it.

_Back to his nakama. _

The wind and sand whips across his face and gets into his eyes, whispering._ You're almost there. You're almost there. _And although he's probably just seeing mirages again, Haru thinks he sees the faint outline of a pretty genie-woman spirit motioning him to come forward. She's beautiful, really, and wears gold bands on her wrists and jewels on her fingers, red eyes twinkling at him. It's a kind of sight that's misplaced out in the harsh, hot desert, because she's just radiating pure and electric _beauty _and sweet perfumes and _water _and then there's even a hint of magic and spells here, and with one glance, he feels some kind of invigorating sensation rush through his body, cooling down.

Sitting on an embroidered carpet, she points him in a direction and tells him to_ go, child, go. _

The desert spirit who has always watched over him, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei since years ago.

_You'll find something important to you there. _

Haru closes his eyes and lets the slightest trace of a smile fall on his face.

* * *

『むかしむかし、彼はできるだけ速く、彼はできる限り走った。』

『Once upon a time, he ran as fast as he could.』

"No."

"_Awwww, _Haru-chan! You can't just back out now. Don't worry, we'll make you look _gorgeous._ I already got your pwning outfit, jewelry and _allllllll _of the ingredients to the equation that equals your immediate transformation. I pinky _promise _that I listened to Rei this time. And if you back out, no mackerel for you ever again. I'll make Rei-chan tie you to the posts over there, since Mako-chan wouldn't lay a hand on you. Aaah, but wait, that might make Rei blush more than it would actually bother you."

"No."

"...Nagisa, I would never do such a thing to Haruka-senpai. Plus… stop obviously pointing out that you set this entire drawing thing up so that senpai would lose! How can you have preparations if you wouldn't know who'd draw that_ thing_? Haruka-senpai, I'm really sorry! But I have to be one of the guards, since I'm the one with the letter of introduction!"

"No."

"Mouu, though you're really cute when you protest. But stop denying the truth, Rei-chan. You're just secretly glad you don't have to do the black card. And I can make you do _anything,_ remember?"

A disbelieving face and indignant stuttering. "T-This is unfair…."

(As a side note, the kouhai of the group would like to be noted; Rei starts to back away from the mischievous blond who starts to have a rather unfortunate disease of "Grabby-Hands", fearing for his life and perhaps borderline-manliness-and-maybe-even-sanity.).

Amused green eyes twinkle. "Now, now. Nagisa, stop bullying Rei. And Haru, it won't be for long if the plan works. You should be able to get the files and intel within four weeks, if we're lucky. Will you do it?"

And…

.

.

.

_Snapshot;_ Sitting in a small room on one of the smaller streets of Balbadd are four males, discussing where their lives are going to go for the next two months.

As of right now, they are all inside a small, run-down room in a poor, commoner residence building. Although the inside of the room is actually really neat and cleaned up, so it wasn't that bad of a place. The sturdy, stone walls shielded them from the blazing sun outside, and from the tasteless wind that would blow sand into their fragile, breakable vases and pots have been (thankfully) moved to the edges of the room, so in the event that Nagisa starts jumping around again, they won't have a mess to clean up.

Huddling together, the four are sitting in a square, using a cheaply-embroidered carpet as padding.

(No, not a circle._ Shock. _A square.)

(Rei insisted that they call it that since his precise calculating genius would not allow him to call their sad formation a circle._ Why _people always called it a circle eluded him, since people never could get that ninety-degree angle right. Never ever_ ever.) _

Although this was one of the poorer parts of the city, the four had temporarily set up camp here to not attract attention within the streets. This building was right on the stall markets, so outside, there were many people bustling about and many merchants advertising their products loudly. Since this was practically a loud and chaotic part of the city, with literal crowds of people coming and going from this area, they could talk freely here without having to worry about being eavesdropped on.

Happy, excited childish voices running through the streets, exasperated parents chasing after them. Lovers waltzing by arm in arm, dreaming of a new world and future nights not being spent alone anymore. Eager merchants ready to people-please to gain gold, and soldiers patrolling at every odd corner to keep peace. (Not, more like stand around and get drunk.)

"_Apples for sale! The very best in the world!" _

"_Jewelry? I think a fine pearl would like pretty on a damsel like you, miss!" _

"_Swords! Swords, swords swords! Sharp, durable, and palace-worthy! Come get them now!"_

Though Makoto was starting to think that maybe the notion was useless since their hyperactive blond was making more and more decibels of noise by the minute, as Nagisa had a tendency to rant loudly about the most ridiculous of things when put in the mood-

"_I want a sword! Stirring up trouble with a breathless pace, dashing all hope with the sight of the case, saving the world and doing epic duels with an evil sorcerer trying to take over the world! Then I'd get a white horse and ride off into the sunset. Ne, ne, Rei-chan-" _

Which meant, basically, not focusing on the real reason they were there.

_("Nagisa, you didn't even rhyme the rest of it!" "Shhhh, Rei-chan.")_

The four aforementioned males were sitting around a circle on the floor, deeply and seriously ("What?" Nagisa pouted. "Stop staring at me pointedly.") discussing something that would affect their lives for the next four weeks. Even though this wasn't one of the more dangerous missions they had taken on before as the chance of death and failure were significantly low, and would hardly be tapped into unless they were found out…. it was still dangerous in a way that they could easily be caught… and punished.

Punished as in…. caught, and executed in a public manner.

…. Which normally meant being gored through the stomach with spears sadistically until you died, choked, or begged otherwise to be killed.

As it had been demonstrated over and over that royalty had an extremist die-for philosophy on the constant pain and punishment of "them."

Even the wandering peoples (who normally were held in high regard and reverence by the desert inhabitants), had they shown no formality towards.

Just yesterday, the heart of the capital Balbadd (for some reason, the un-creative first emperors had named their capital the same name as their empire; Balbadd. Which was_ boring_, Nagisa whined,) had held and witnessed their first 'Iwatobi' hanging at dawn. When Haru and the rest of them heard this news, they couldn't.. wouldn't believe it, and had spent the day brooding.

In Arabia; It was a dangerous world.

They had known that, they had had it drilled into them, but it hadn't really sunk in until then.

They only had each other to depend on. No one else.

Because they were friends. As long as they had each other, they would be okay.

『世界は非常に残酷ですが美しいです。』

『The world is very cruel but beautiful.』

Getting up from his sitting spot on the floor, Nagisa attempts to grab something from the glasses-wearing boy, only to have the latter squirm away. Pouting, the blond sits back down, but points an accusing finger at Rei, making a petulant expression.

While Haru sits there uninterested as always, and Makoto smiles sheepishly, trying to quell the bickering.

"Come onnn, Rei-chan. You've been hogging the secret paper all to yourself because you're afraid I'll accidentally set it on fire again. That was just_ once_, don't be so defensive!"

"No, Nagisa. It was _three times,_ and after that fiasco where we almos_t died_, I am_ never_ taking that chance again."

Clutched firmly in Rei's hands was a scrap of parchment containing a few scratched lines with ink. It didn't look like much, but to the group sitting there, it was their lifeline. It was what would decide their fates, and was extremely important. After being read, they had to burn the paper and make sure no one would ever be able to find it.

『または死が追随でしょう。』

『Or death would follow suit.』

Mikoshiba Seijuurou, one of the division captains, had entrusted this to them. Not to mention, they were also personally involved in this case. Two months ago, one of their active division leaders in the Iwatobi organization known as 'Gou-kun,' had gone missing, and through whispers on the street, it was said that she had been taken captive by the Balbadd Empire for questioning.

* * *

**Senchou; Mikoshiba Seijuurou. **

**Infiltrate-Type-A. Intel. **

**Tachibana-team. **

You are given an infiltrate-and-steal-intel mission. There are no blatant orders of hostility; for attacking and physically maiming the enemy. Strictly intelligence-surveying order. As always, regulations rule that you must always be equipped and ready to fight.

Details: The four members of the Tachibana-team will infiltrate the Balbadd palace. Subdivision-leader 'Gou' has been taken captive by the Balbadd Empire, and it is your job to locate the documents and records as to where 'Gou' has been taken. As for prerequisite mission information, there is none we have on hand as of far. When you locate the intel, you are to withdraw to Iwatobi base seven in Balbadd and send the intel by hawk. Stay on standby until given further orders.

Affirmative.

**Free!**

* * *

Gou was a very prominent and active informant, so they definitely needed her back. (Although Makoto believed that Mikoshiba's incentives for getting back Gou weren't as innocent as the rest of their were, Rei had simply shrugged it off and said there was no difference.) Not to mention, the four here were close friends with her.

So their orders were to break into Balbadd's records, and find out where Gou had been taken captive, then relay this information to Iwatobi.

But even this, however, was risky.

Filed throughout the entire kingdom were bounties and notices. Plastered onto every visible wall in all cities were the Iwatobi fliers, offering large sums of money and gold for caught criminals or information.

Iwatobi, however, operated in ways that made them very hard to find.

And they would have to be… no, they _would _be street-smart and careful about this.

Makoto nodded solemnly. With the correct planning, they could.. no, they _would _break into the palace with no problem.

『あなたが住んでいるにしたくないですか？』

『Don't you want to live?』

To carry this mission out, they would all first have to take on jobs to sneak in.

Though, they'd have to change clothes and disguise themselves so they wouldn't stand out. Haru was still in his traveling wear, with all of his headscarves and cut-layers of clothes on (even though he didn't need it anymore since they were inside and it was still hot). Rei and Makoto were in their acceptable guard-clothes already (though Makoto reminded himself that he'd have to take the feathers off later since they weren't respectful), and Nagisa was….. wearing obnoxious yellows (that contrasted horribly, though no one had the heart to tell him that.)

But first, their attention is caught by something else.

『彼らが持っていたものは何年もやって待っていた。』

『Something they had waited to do for years.』

The hidden map Haru has found is slowly unfolded and placed in the center of the room.

(It was the reason he had spent two months traveling by himself, making the others wait here for him.)

It's a piece of faded parchment, very fragile and thin, with some ink lines having been smudged messily.

In the center, there's an 'X' marking the spot of a dungeon-_-a real one_, Haru says, while the rest of them stare in wonder.

_It's located in Balbadd. ?_

On the bottom right corner of the parchment, there is writing that seems to have been written backwards. Rei declares it to be mirrored writing, and sure enough, when they look at the reflection, there are clear instructions written on the map telling them where and how to get to the dungeon.

Leaning forward, Haru shows everyone the faded map. They all look over it with awe, barely-concealed excitement shining in their eyes, and it's such a look that affects him personally that Haru averts his gaze and looks elsewhere.

Rei looks positively thrilled, Nagisa is almost singing, and Makoto looks happy.

_For the team. _

Makoto holds out the map and smiles widely, before carefully folding it back into four sections and handing it back to Haru. If it weren't for the shortage of time they had left before they had to arrive at the palace, they would have obsessed over the map (because it was _such _a rare discover and find), but they didn't have the time to go after the dungeon now. Neither would they be able to do it for the next month or so.

It was unanimous that Haru would take care of the map until then.

_Haru-chan, Haru-chan, you really found one?! I never thought… I love you, Haru-chan! We're going to become Kings! You're so amazing, heh heh! _ Nagisa almost sings, and tries to tackle Haru… who only dodges the attack.

_Haruka-senpai! This is… this is insane… but we'll do it, for sure, I swear,_ Rei says with a determined look.

(They can all see the theories starting to form.)

_Haru._ That is all Makoto says, but it's enough because Haru understands him and there's no need for any more words.

Since it's always been their dream, after all. And that's what Iwatobi is after.

『Dungeons. ダンジョン。.

A type of mysterious floor that appears in random places all over the world. Deathly lethal and dangerous, many people disappear into them never to be found again. Since no one has come back to tell the tale, it is unknown what exactly lies inside these mysterious floors, but biblical references quote_ 'An enchanted lake of raging flames, vengeful-spitting volcanoes, fire-breathing dragons, poison-bringing wasps, monsters not made from this world, ghosts of time, and labyrinths from the past._' It is said that if you can seize one, you can gain the gold, jewels, wealth, enchanted items, magic weapons and wish-granting Djinns found inside a dungeon. Many conquerors of dungeons in history have tended to go on and form their own countries, having much military power. No one knows where the dungeons come from, but the legends speak of three mages who raise them on whims.』

Makoto smiles excitedly, Rei straightens up, and Nagisa gasps, clapping his hands together.

_They would make it for sure this time. _

"Ahem."

The focus of their attention was directed to the center of the room.

In the middle of their group were four cards-three white, one black, all inside a ceramic pot.

Rei, their ever-so-diligent-and-successful-strategist, had drawn out a plan for them to get in easily.

Two of them would be palace guards. One person would have to ferry around the dining halls to overhear and eavesdrop on conversations the nobles had, so they would either work as a kitchen assistant or a server, then the last one.. would have to dress as a female attendant.

The "female" attendant was the most important part of the plan, Rei had said. That person would ultimately be the one that would sneak into the record rooms and actually physically steal the intel. Then, they would complete their mission and could withdraw for the time being.

Naturally, no one _("No way, Nagisa. You are not dressing me up in ribbons. Wouldn't one of the senpai's be better?" "Oh. H-Haha, I think Haru-chan would be better for the job.." "Don't you dare."_) had wanted to take on that role, so they had come up with a system to decide who would have to be it.

Four cards-one to determine each person's fate.

(Although Haru insisted that the cards actually rather determined how each person's doom would occur.)

White represented was for the three socially acceptable jobs; being a guard or a kitchen server.

Black … stood for the death-of-dignity card. The bomb, the death card, the… female card. The card that in all literal sense of of the word, could be called the man card and was just not_ acceptable. _

Each person had drawn one.

Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei had found with relief that the color of their cards were white…

… And Haru had drawn the black one.

For a few moments, all of the inhabitants in the room (minus Haru) had let out a secretly contented sigh of relief, because they hadn't gotten the death card. Which meant no female-servanting _("That's not a word, Nagisa!")_ on enemy grounds in the Balbadd palace.

Haru.. would have to be the one strutting around in as a girl. And Haru would be the one that would actually go in and steal the intel.. so they were safe.

(All of the inhabitants of the room were blatantly ignoring Haru's pointed stare that spoke volumes of "I-am-so-not-doing-this.").

Having been delighted at this turn of events, Nagisa had smiled angelically before trying to tackle Rei in some burst of energetic sunshine and happiness. Of course, Rei could only back away from the blond in the small room, scrambling away from Nagisa, not realizing that he had just climbed onto-

"Eeeh? Rei-chaan, that's not fair. You're practically sitting on Haru-chan's lap now, you know. I'm so jealous… Haru-chan never let me do that!"

A good-natured smile. "What are you talking about, Nagisa? If I remember, as kids, you always clung to Haru like a koala bear anyways, even when he made scary faces."

Nagisa pouts and makes a face. "Mako-chaaaan. We don't talk about that."

Rei freezes up. "Waah! Sorry, Haruka-senpai! I didn't mean to uh, climb on top of you, I was really just running from Nagisa because… Nagisa!_ Don't point the flame-stroking stick at me_, that's really dangerous!"

Haru's eyes flickers down Rei's body briefly before coming back to meet his kouhai's gaze.

For a moment, everyone stops what they're doing and they turn to watch Haru.. because this is stoic_ Haru _of all people, who doesn't do hugs or physical contact in general, so..

(With Rei still perched on his lap.)

_What's going to happen to Rei?_

Makoto half-wonders if he should intervene and possibly help Haru from his predicament, while Nagisa just beams positively, radiating sparkles like an angel _(a demon, a demon_, Rei cries.)

The kouhai wearing glasses simply pales, attempting to explain and say that he is sorry…

… And as for Haru, he wraps his arms around Rei's waist before leaning forward to put his chin on his kouhai's shoulder, holding him in a casual embrace that could totally be called_ intimate, this was definitely intimate. _

"..."

_("..Now I'm really jealous! Damnit, Rei-chan! Haru-chan!" "Shhh, Nagisa, we'll be found!")_

…_. Is the world ending? _Makoto wonders, and he fidgets with the decorative feathers pinned to the side of his head, pulling up his white hat and straightening out the golden bands laid across it.

Rei squirms a little before having tints of a blush come onto his face. "H-..Haruka-senpai!"

Nagisa only watches the interaction with a pout, obviously jealous. "But. But Haru never hugs anyone."

And as they all wonder what Haru could have planned for this out-of-character show…..

"Alright," Haru says with a completely straight and blank face. "Rei's going to be the black card."

.

.

.

"_NANI?!"_

* * *

As a note, at the very beginning, Nagisa _did _use the word 'pwn', and it's not really a real word- but if you get the reference, a gift of wrapped-up Rei for you.

Leave a review on your way out, s'il vous plait. Even if it's just to tell me you were disappointed, since I didn't even know how to start this. I know, the beginning is serious and beautiful, and then there's just Iwatobi!crack. Bam. And.. I don't even. It is a serious story, I swear.

This is actually an adventure and a sassy fairytale. It doesn't revolve around Rin and royalty either, our Iwatobi team has a purpose. (Sorry, I just find it annoying and unattractive when royalty or rich characters have the world revolve around them. What a turnoff. Haru's team is going to.. do Nagisa-scale projects. Project N.)

You can expect a lot of Iwatobi!friendship, some sassy Haru (he'll still be in-character, trust me, just not a princess-y bitch), curious (and exasperated) Rin, fun festivals (even a masked dance for Haru and Rin maybe), swordfighting, magic, dungeons, kingdoms, all of that. And even twists. Planning on making regular updates for this one as well.

_Summary of the first chapter_ (because it is confusing):

First, Haru is shown traveling by himself on the desert, going towards a city where his friends are waiting. The next scene cuts to the four having met up in Balbadd and hanging out in one of the residence buildings near a market. Haru has a map that leads to a dungeon (read above for details), but they save that for later. They have to infiltrate into a palace and get intel for Gou.

Then all of the Iwatobi!crack occurs and at the end, Haru transfers his role onto Rei-maybe.

Second chapter on Tuesday!

See you then!

* * *

_Owari_

"_Waaaait, _hold on," Nagisa interrupts the storyline rudely, raising a hand as if in school, "What do you mean by a 'successful strategist', out of all the things we ever did in the past, only 30% of Rei-chan's plans ever succeeded."

The kouhai reaches for a book and attempts throwing it at the blond, indignant. "That's _only _because you would never listen to my plans! Who was the one who kept on deliberately ruining and messing with them because it would be more 'fun and interesting'? _Even _Haruka-senpai said you went overboard!"

Nagisa pouts. "Haru-chan didn't say anything, he just… uh. Kind of said my exploits were too exciting for us to bear."

"... You realize that is a lot, coming from _Haruka-senpai_? Who. Who was the one who switched the sleep-drugs for the last prince for an aphrodisiac? Who was the one who screamed "rape" at the top of their lungs when we were supposed to sneak away quietly? Who was the one that graffitied innuendos all over the palace walls? And who was the one…" Rei sighs. "...Who insisted on setting the hot spring changing rooms on fire, so all of the residents would have to run out skin-naked? Is it a _surprise _that we failed those excursions?

"Aaahhh… H-Haha. True. Well, Rei-chan, if your theories have a 150% rate of success, then small factors shouldn't matter…ne?~"

"Stop ruining the audience's opinion of me, I'm actually a smart character!"

"_Waah, Mako-chan, save me!"_


	2. Since

The title is supposed to mean that there's a lot of mystical things going on and it's so fast-paced you can't breathe, so, just, remember to sit back and _breathe_. Then if you look at the official chapter names (not my two-cent 'part one entails' heading down there) I'm going to eventually spell a sentence with the chapter names-if I remember to keep it up.

(Hopefully) Enjoy!

* * *

**Mystics; Breathe**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part two entails **of a poetic monologue but not really made by a prince

* * *

**Wanted Notice**

**Iwatobi. ****イワトビ****.**

**Rewards Depending On Circumstance**

**Dead Or Alive**

Any member of the treason-warranted Iwatobi organization. This organization has been increasing their numbers at an alarming rate, and they have a large number of members as well as captains and squads. Their motive is to bring down many of the flourishing empire and eliminate royalty in Arabia, and as such in Balbadd, they are considered filthy criminals, spies and traitors.

Any proven Iwatobi-affiliated persons brought before the royalty in all empires** dead or alive** will be taken as a prisoner to be executed, and the bounty hunters will be rewarded handsomely.** On a special note; **whoever catches the lead figure of Iwatobi will be rewarded a noble estate, princely status, twenty camels bearing gold, an elite harem of fifty, ten gifts of engraven jewels, a magician, and the status of a royal.

Any information on Iwatobi is also wanted and will be bought; please give notice to the Balbadd guards.

* * *

『夢と生活との間に違いはありますか？』

『Is there a difference between dreaming and living?』

"Alright," Haru says with a completely straight and blank face. "Rei's going to be the black card."

.

.

.

"_NANI?!"_

Which spurs on another fit of escalated arguing, because Rei is half-apologizing and half-arguing that he can't do it all at the same time_ ("I'm really sorry, senpai about that, it was really unintentional… but no! I can't dress as a girl, because it would ruin my pride-uh, I mean, for strategic purposes, I have the letter, remember?"),_ Nagisa is demanding that Haru give it up and let them dress him up already_, ("Get off of Haru-chan, Rei!")_ and Makoto is trying to hold back the blond from bodily tackling the two sitting together_ ("Even if you feel left out, Nagisa, you can't just attack them, Haru would do something drastic!")_

It takes a while, but Makoto manages to get everyone settled down by…

A) Pressing a handkerchief into Nagisa's ranting mouth to get him to be quiet.

B) Taking Rei physically and prying him away from Haru, because Rei staying there could only either mean being harassed by Haru to take his job, or having Rei pass out from too much exposure, or have Nagisa spontaneously combust at the show of affection, or… have the world end. Since this was_ Haru_, after all.

C) Sitting down the three in their designated corners of the square, and reminding them that they must sneak into the palace by today.

("Thank you for saying square, Makoto," Rei sniffs. "It's_ never_ a circle, it's politically incorrect.").

Bam, bam, and _bam._

With all of the goodness of Mother Nature smiling down upon them in smiles and sparkles emanating from Makoto, the Tachibana-team once again gets down to discuss their plans…

…. Under threat of death, because Makoto is giving off a dangerous vibe that if they don't get things done soon, they will get their asses kicked again.

(Shiver.)

"Alright," Makoto says, and brings a hand to his chin thoughtfully, thinking. "I think we're all set. You aren't supposed to bring many possessions into the palace, other than what you can carry on your person. They'll give it to you. So we'll set off and get in tonight. I already talked to some people and connected us, so all we have to do is show up in our clothes by the west gate."

Crossing his legs to sit more comfortably, Rei shifts. "Sounds good, Makoto-senpai. The only thing I have to bring is the letter of introduction, and then all of us can start right away. Then we can meet up regularly in the palace, since it's not unusual for the workers to have friendships there.. as long as it doesn't interfere with our schedules. Haru's going to be the only one that'll have free reign to go anywhere."

Not taking part in the conversation, Haru looks up disinterestedly, but nods every once and a while to show that he's paying attention.

"I know that we'll always have weapons on us since we'll be palace guards, but.." Makoto trails off, looking at Nagisa seriously. "It would be suspicious for a kitchen boy to be discovered hiding weapons under his clothes, and you probably won't be able to do much about that. Will you be alright, Nagisa…?"

The actual person (Nagisa) in question doesn't seem too bothered about this aspect. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I always have people talking about how cute I am. I won't be suspected. Don't worry, I'll always keep something on me… since I'm_ too _cool not to!" Nagisa ends, grinning brightly.

Rei and Makoto both frown, bothered by the blond's nonchalant attitude.. though maybe it's a good thing, because people do tend to relax around Nagisa. That might be the thing that would keep him from getting caught.

(Besides, Rei whispers to Makoto. All of the enemy would soon realize that Nagisa had the mentality of a five-year old, so there's no way that he'd be suspected. Ever.)

"What about Haru-chan?" Nagisa inquires further, clapping his hands together with a glint in his eyes. "Now that Haru-chan gets to be a girl servant, we'll have to pretty him up. Besides, by the way, I'm thinking about dressing as a girl, too. So maybe we'll room together."

"..." The entire group stares at Nagisa, dumbfounded.

Rei is the one who first gets around to voicing their thoughts, but even so, he sounds exasperated because today, really, had already been a crazy day and he wasn't sure anything else could even surprise him at this point.

"But.. but, we spent all that time arguing over who had to be the crossdresser people-pleaser and now you're saying you're going to be a_ girl_?!"

The blond shrugs. "I didn't want to be the girl attendant, people on the streets say that it's the most dangerous job in the palace. Well, virginity-wise, anyways, and since even when comparing myself to other girls, people have always noticed me for being cute. Therefore," Nagisa declares, pointing a finger at everyone in the room as he dramatically trails off. "I…..I am…"

Even Haru is watching and paying avid attention now, perturbed. Makoto simply seems confused, and Rei actually seems to be considering Nagisa seriously for once, since this is an important topic.

"I… I am…" Nagisa pounds a fist against his chest. "Compared to the rest of you, I…. I… I am to_o cute."_

Silence.

"..."

"What? It's true," The blond defends himself. "You three probably wouldn't ever be noticed, but I'm too cute, someone would definitely get their eyes on me, and when the dirty deed happens at night, and they start undressing me, when my pants get taken down, I….I would be FOUND."

They all (minus Haru) jump at the loud sound.

Okay, Rei thinks blankly, and wonders if it was a mistake after all teaming up with Makoto's team simply because Nagisa had found him and begged him to after all this time, because although they had been through a lot together so far, there were still some times when really, the situations they would get into were ridiculous and he wanted to pray. Pray to God, that they would all remain intact with their sanities-

"Anyways," Nagisa chirps. "That's that, and although Haru-chan is pretty too, we all know that he can take care of himself. So, so. Dress-up time!"

* * *

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Roses, roses!"_

"_Wine, wine! Just arrived today from the foreign lands of the East, bitter and sweet, tangy and sour!"_

"_Cloaks, draperies! Protect your skin from the unforgiving sun! The most skilled tailors in the world!"_

* * *

So Haru finds himself being sat down in the middle of the room and being fussed over.

Despite his protests, he finally accepts that he'll have to dress as a girl… and he calms down.

And naturally, Nagisa demands that he close his eyes so his "beauty spell" can be a surprise.

The fingers that are slipping into his shirt to undo the pins and specifically cut layers of clothing are definitely Nagisa's. His hands are warm and soft, and Haru actually doesn't mind being undressed too much. It's really way too hot (although the inside of the room is significantly cooler), and the temperature change is welcome.

"Haru-chan, do we really have to do simple clothing?" Nagisa asks, pouting as he unwraps the scarf that had been laid across Haru's shoulders.

"Mhm." Haru had made it clear to point out that he wanted very plain, simple clothing. Maybe even to the point of being poor. Simple layers of clothing, no jewelry, and no makeup- though he had compromised with the blond about at least wearing eyeliner. It was okay, Haru supposed, since if male royalty wore it, then it wouldn't be too demeaning. He had definitely seen the King wear such things before.

"It's okay. Haruka-senpai looks prettier being natural anyways," Rei comments, and with his eyes still closed, Haru determines that the cool fingers tracing lines in his hair must be Rei's. There's a thin metal headband placed on the top of his head, with a weight attached to it.

"Haru-chan, don't move," Nagisa instructs before Haru feels something cold prod at his eyes. It feels wet and cold and just _weird,_ and it takes a lot of willpower to not squirm away from the feeling. The eyeliner, maybe?

"Sorry about this, Haru." That is definitely Makoto, Haru thinks, as one of his hands is moved away and placed delicately on the ground. There's another cold feeling that comes to him when Makoto smudges something on his nails, and… is he painting them?

"Oooh, nice, Mako-chan. Blue, huh? I wanna do mine, too!"

Makoto laughs. "I don't think blue would go well with you, though. Why don't you wait until you go into the palace? There would probably be other girl servants that would share with you… or rather, I bet they would be fighting to see who would get to dress you up."

"Fiiiiine. And good thing you got the quick-dry nail paint, I doubt Haru would stay still for more than ten minutes."

"True. Good thinking, Makoto-senpai. And… what are you doing, Nagisa?! You're putting on way too much liner, Haruka-senpai doesn't need that much! Give it to me."

"E-Eeeh? But I wanna do it!"

"No way! You're trying to do a more 'cute' and 'feminine' style, since the angles and trajectories are thicker and shorter with each stroke, when actually for a 'beautiful'-type of person like Haruka-senpai, you have to do it so it's unnoticeable and shapes the eyes. Give it to me."

"Waaaahh, but I'm almost.. almost…_ Ha._ I finished, Rei-chan."

"Nagisa, stop being immature!"

"Mako-chaaaann, Rei's bullying me!"

"...What?!_ I_ want to complain that I'm the one being bullied!"

* * *

『白鳥は、男の腕を壊す可能性があります。』

『A swan may break a man's arm.』

"...Haruka-senpai," Rei suddenly says, breaking the model out of his reverie, and gently clasps Haru's wrists, leading him to stand up as the boy being dressed up had been sitting on the floor. "Really. Look in the mirror. This is perfect."

Nagisa's hands are lifted from his eyes. "Beauty spell complete, Haru-chan! That's using up one of your wishes already." The teasing makes everyone laugh, especially when Nagisa places a lamp in Haru's hands, pretending to float out, crossing his arms and staring at Haru sternly-like he's a genie.

Haru opens his eyes.

Rei is holding a mirror in front of him, beaming, while Makoto also nods approvingly.

At first, he doesn't believe the reflection he's seeing in the mirror, because honestly…

.. The person staring back at him is a_ female._

There is no way that is him, because Haru just doesn't.

…._.Doesn't _believe this.

Despite his requests to be dressed in rather simple clothes, it looked like Nagisa hadn't listened to him since there were some issues with what he was wearing.

And, they had gone overboard with the decorating.

Haru makes a distasteful face. Spreading his fingers out to look at him, they're painted a shiny blue, and there are golden bracelets clicking around on his wrists. There is also a cold weight hanging around his neck, and when he looks down, there are two necklaces they put on him; one fancy, and one more commonplace. His clothes are similar to the ones he normally wears while traveling outside (Makoto had probably pulled some mother-hen-strings here), as he still had the white and blue cut layers of clothing (though now there was no head scarf). But a lot of the material had been changed to a veil-like fabric with embroidered gems in it, and it was rather see-through. And for the record, the amount of shoulder, navel, back, and leg exposure it had didn't sit well with him.

… This was too much.

Definitely _not _what he would call a magic beauty spell.

"..." Ignoring the blatant protests of Nagisa, Rei and Makoto, Haru whips around and moves quickly-before they can stop him.

Splashing water on his face from one of the ceramic vases, he rubs the contour lining, wiping it with_ ("Stop, Haru-chan!")_ one of the layers on his shirt, he proceeds to completely smudge off all the makeup, rip out the tiny tied-bunches of braids with flowers put into them, slide his thumbs around the necklaces and unhook them, completely mess up his hair so it sticks out in all directions, and turns around.

"...Better," Haru says, and makes a contented face.

.

.

.

…. While the rest of them have a mental break-down right then and there.

(Makoto looks like he's about to cry, saying_ "H-Haruuuu,"_ Rei looks utterly devastated that his work has gone to waste, and Nagisa is indignant at the entire thing.)

But he just ignores them, because he knows that they'll go along with him anyways.

(Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Haru deftly slips an object into one of the folds of clothing around his waist, doing so quietly because he knows they would take it away from him.)

The elusive dolphin boy glances in the mirror again. His appearance is now much better-a bit messy, casual, and improper now, which sits much better with him because he's honestly never worried about making an impression on people or looking nice. Though the eyeliner still makes him look sharp, he's rubbed off all the powder and coloring, so it looks completely natural now. And his lips are back to being pale and colorless. His long hair is now sticking down straight and flat (though in completely different directions) and he yanks one of the necklaces off, leaving the cheaper one there (since Rei looks like he's about to cry).

It's not too bad, Haru muses. He could deal with this. The messy look is _much _better.

.

.

.

(The rest of them just cry.)

* * *

"_Purely-wrought gold from the mountains! The best quality you can find for leagues."_

"_Enchanted items! Real, living, in-the-flesh enchanted items, found from dungeons. Only a fool would turn their heads away from this!"_

"_Pastries, bread, cakes. Fresh from the oven, with a ever-so-slight crispy outside and melting insides, topped with sweet cream and nutmeg."_

* * *

『フクロウは壊れとして見下ろしする傾向がある。』

『Owlets tend to be looked upon as fragile.』

_Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump._

They're all riding on horses. Normally, these kinds of equine animals could not survive in the desert, and were never seen, since the amount of water they needed to get through a day was just not found. But in large oases or large cities (like the capitals), such things could be provided and such things were found.

Haru tightens his grip on Makoto.

He's sitting right behind the green-eyed boy, able to hang on to the rough riding_ only_ because his arms were linked around Makoto's waist tightly. Which he was still making a petulant face about, since he still did not understand why they wouldn't let him use his own.

At first, he was really disbelieving because none of them would let him ride one (Haru was actually really good at it, really skilled) due to it not being 'womanly.'

All they were going to do was ride to the palace, right?

Haru had argued this point, but they refused because they didn't want Haru to stand out.

So here he was, clinging onto Makoto like a lifeline while the rest of them got to have fun racing around on the energetic, high-bred mares.

(Rakuda, his camel, had been left behind at one of the Iwatobi bases, to Haru's dismay.)

"Caaaan't catch me, Rei-chan, Mako-chan! Penguin's faster than all of you!" Nagisa exclaims excitedly, and digs his heels into the sides of his horse-causing it to immediately go from trotting to an all-out canter, which makes him move forward with a burst of speed.

(What was with that ridiculous name_? Nagisa did have a tendency to name things, but still.)

"By using a mare named_ Penguin?_ Try me," Rei promises darkly, before he follows right after Nagisa. And like before, Haru requests that they too go faster by tugging on Makoto's shirtline-

"Gomen, Haru. I would, but I think all the wind and sand would mess up how pretty you are."

-But it's a futile request, because Makoto insists that Haru be kept looking like this.

Leaving three sets of hoofprints scattered over the dunes of sand, the four make their way to the palace, scarves flapping in the wind.

… _And they don't notice a red gleam staring after them._

* * *

『によって、我々の名前はどれも持っていません呼んでいること。』

『By that which we call a name has none.』

_Slash. Swerve._

He staggers and falls down on all fours-knees holding him up, elbows extended over to steady himself. Panting and scowling at the outcome, displeased with the results.

"Again." The sensei instructs, tapping the redhead's back with the flat of his practicing blade.

Rin makes a face. This training was _way _too arduous, and going at it like this for three hours was just incredulously _impossible_. It really was. His arms felt like lead, and he could hardly breathe.. not to mention, there were probably a number of purple, unattractive bruises decorating his sides and legs.

What a pain, he'd have to cover them up for the next few weeks.

The night is dark, there's the sound of chatter coming from the courtyards around the palace, the lights are on, there are candles framing the pathway decoratively, the sound of instruments being played comes through faintly, the stars are shining, and even though his body is telling him otherwise, he just feels _alive _because_ there are just so many dreams being reached for right now_.

Despite the activity they're doing right now, it does feel really calm and serene. Cool wind blows down into the courtyard, and lights from the palace light up the dauntless sky, making a dramatic contrast.

『ビューティ。』

『Beauty.』

It's like the scene out of a fairytale book, Rin reminisces. A moving scene, because the decorations around the palace flow and ripple with the wind, and the lights are distracting.

Military power. Despite all of the splendor and artistic layouts Balbadd may have had, it was based not on wisdom or intelligence… it was all military-based. And if he couldn't keep up with the rest of the royalty here, then he would be declared useless and sent back to Samezuka.

Which he couldn't afford.

"Are you too tired, Matsuoka? We're only halfway done."

Despite the way his legs tremble underneath him (they _better _not go out on him, that would be embarrassing as fuck), Rin only flashes a grin and gets up again, steadying his sword (and hoping to God that he doesn't mess up again.)

(But he'll lie through his teeth and keep on going because he just can't afford to be sent back.)

(Eh heh.)

"Whatever do you mean? I haven't even started."

* * *

Thanks to **TsundereGiggles, CapturedbyNoodles, Peque Saltamones, Oshawott-sama, L. Monster, Butterfly Rei, Break of Dawn,** and **Pipulp99. **

Target 64: _Out, bitches_. And by the way, if you're reading this, Ace-Rei and Jun-Haruka, I _totally _put those elements in because I fail and I still resent you for the last entry. So _there_. Then there's two people I want to add to the Logbook but I'm afraid they don't actually write Free! … -Sulks.- Since now we have two Makoto's and Nagisa's, it should be fine.

See you next Friday! (Not this Friday but the week afterwards, since I have auditions. Maybe..)

* * *

_Owari _

『Rei Ryugazaki.』

Male. 15 years old. Born on December 14th.

Height: 177cm (5'10").

Weight: 65 kg (143 lb).

Relatives: Father, mother, older brother.

Sign: Sagittarius.

Current Status: Being held on Nanase Haruka's lap.

Futuristic Goals: None, as of right now, his life doesn't look like it's taking a good turn.

Rei: H...H-Haruka-senpai!

Nagisa and Rin: … …. . . . . . . . ….. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . ….. . . . ….

Haruka: Mhm? -Pulls Rei closer to him because he's just tired and Rei's a nice pillow.-

Nagisa: -Dark aura starts leaking out.-

Rin: -Glares with an intensity that sets the fliers around them on fire.-

Rei: Aaaahh, what's wrong with everyone?

Makoto: -Laughs cheerfully.-

Rin: -Cracks knuckles.-

Nagisa: -Whistles darkly.-

Haruka: -Doesn't care about the others. Closing his eyes and leaning on the kouhai.-

Rin: -Snaps something.-

Haruka: -Not bothered by Nagisa's dark aura, continues nesting into Rei's shoulder.-

Rei: E-Eehh?

Nagisa and Rin: _Get away from him now._

-Pointed glares at each respective person, Nagisa at Haru, Rin at Rei.-

Rei: -Whispers.- S-Save me….


End file.
